Battlefield: Spec Ops IV
Battlefield: Spec Ops IV (abbreviated as BF SO4 and referred to as Spec Ops IV) is a first-person shooter video game developed by EA Digital Illusions CE and published by Electronic Arts. The game is the fourth installment of the ''Spec Ops'' series and the final installment of the Battlefield series to feature Victor Cutter. Background Single-player Missions Gameplay overview Characters Plot The campaign of Battlefield: Spec Ops IV picks up on the previous game, where Dmitri Buzinsky confessed that Victor Cutter was alive and was held captive by the New Soviet Union for 25 years. Battlefield: Spec Ops IV sees the Cold War between Comecon II and GUARDIAN transitioning to the third war of the Communist—Democratic Wars as a result of the GUARDIAN invasion of the New Soviet Union. And, when the end of the war comes closer, a thousand-year-old plot of world domination will begin to surface. Buzinsky's confession Dmitri Buzinsky, a former squadmate of Victor Cutter, confesses to Cutter's friends and family that the New Soviet Union held Victor Cutter prisoner for the last 25 years. And in those 25 years, the Soviets had been brainwashing Cutter into believing that he was Vladimir Lenin. After hearing this, Winston Cutter goes to Stockholm to notify GUARDIAN and requests for a rescue operation, at which they agree. To safely travel to West Moscow, Winston and other SOS agents fly with Belgian Prime Minister Antoine Janssens on a federal Belgian aircraft. In West Moscow, Buzinsky gives the SOS more intelligence about the location of Victor Cutter and security that they will have to face. Since Winston is in charge of the operation, he decides to use stealth to accomplish the operation. During the operation, when Winston sees his father, he sees several surgeons who were ordered to give Victor plastic surgery to look like Vladimir Lenin. At the sight of that, Winston compromises the operation by firing on two communist generals. Leaving the surgeons alive, Winston picks up his father and the SOS aids the two Cutters to the top of the building. At the helipad, two Soviet Mi-95 helicopters circle them, demanding that they desist and drop their weapons while a Soviet platoon assumes their position on the roof. Surrounded, the SOS begins to concede by placing their weapons on the ground, but five GUARDIAN helicopters enter the airspace and shoots down the Mi-95s and eliminates the Soviet platoon. After the SOS is extracted, Winston and another SOS agent mans an MG and takes down the pursuing Comecon II helicopters. Reverting the brainwashing After returning to West Moscow, GUARDIAN transports Victor Cutter to a federal health institution. A few hours later, a psychologist explains that Victor Cutter is almost at the terminal stage of the brainwashing. With that in mind, Stormy Davids joins the psychologist and shows the brainwashed Cutter numerous images of places where he was deployed. When looking at the Havana operation, Cutter comes back to his senses, wondering where he is. Minutes later, the psychologist confirms that the communist ideology was wiped from Cutter's thoughts. Soon, Cutter meets his son for the first time in twenty-five years, now looking at a son who is no longer a baby boy. Commandership The screen shifts two months into the future "in the interest of time," and Victor Cutter becomes the Commander of GUARDIAN. Tier missions Multiplayer Classes There are four playable classes in the game. Weapons Vehicles Game modes Conquest Conquest Assault Conquest Domination Rush Squad Rush Team Rush Deathmatch Squad Deathmatch Team Deathmatch Team Deathmatch Close Quarters Gun Master Scavenger Capture the Flag Tank Superiority Ranks and unlocks Assignments Factions New features Open beta Glitches and bugs Campaign Co-op Multiplayer Editions Developer's Tools Limited Edition Premium Edition Downloadable content Exclusive pre-orders Expansion packs Marketing Criticism Soundtrack Novel Reception Critical reception Sales and revenue Other responses Accolades Trivia External links * [http://www.battlefield.com/ Official Battlefield website] Category:Games Category:Games related to the Communist—Democratic Wars